Falling Inside the Black
by i take people's whits
Summary: He made a promise to her years ago. six years have passed and nothing has changed. her life continues normally, until the dreams begin. YZ
1. You're My Addiction Prologue

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. Don't sue me, I have no money…**

_**Prologue**_

Yuki tensed in the bright moonlight when the sound of a pebble shifting reached her ears. She balanced on the balls of her feet shifting her weight back and fourth, listening for more noise. The Cross Academy campus had fallen silent, deadly silent. The wind shifted behind her, Yuki whirled, her staff drawn. In the moonlight she saw her would be attacker and managed to stop the staff just inches from his face.

Yuki smiled and visibly relaxed, "Zero, you scared me."

Zero stared at her, his eyes smoldering with untold stories, "You should always be scared of me Yuki. Your trust of vampires is not natural.

Yuki's smile faded, "We've discussed this Zero, I hold a healthy respect for you and other vampires, but I know you wouldn't hurt me. You would be able to stop yourself before anything bad happened to me."

"Therein lays the problem. You have too much confidence in my self-control. You have no idea, Yuki, how good you taste, how addictive you are. You're better than drugs."

Yuki took a step back, "What are you saying Zero?"

"I can't take it anymore Yuki. I want you to be mine and mine alone. I don't want Kaname to steal you from me."

Yuki's eyes widened, "Kaname isn't stealing me from you, because I don't belong to anyone."

Zero took a menacing step forward, "Oh, but he does own you Yuki. It shows in the way he stares at you, the way that he eliminates any opposition, the way he made it so that your schedule was cultivated to fit what he wanted you to learn, the way that he made the teachers of your classes give you window seats so that he could watch you during the day. He owns you in every meaning of the word that you can think of, Yuki."

Yuki blushed and looked away, attempting to hide the blush under the glowing light of the moon. "No he doesn't."

Zero frowned, "Hiding your face doesn't hid your racing heart. You want him to own you don't you?"

Yuki looked at Zero sharply, "No I don't! And if you must know I'm just flattered is all. It's none of your business anyway."

"It is my business Yuki, because I plan to make you mine."

"No you won't Zero."

"Yes I will."

"No you won't!"

"Stop saying that Yuki."

"No Zero, I won't be owned by y—"

Zero slammed his lips to hers, effectively cutting off her protests. Yuki began to push him away, but he halted her efforts by wrapping his arms around her small frame, encasing her with his strength. Yuki struggled to pull her face from his, but as soon as she got her mouth away and opened it in protest, Zero seized the opportunity and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Yuki knees went weak as Zero began the steady invasion of her mouth. Yuki snapped back seconds later and began the struggle once again that she knew she would never win.

Zero pulled back, panting, and looked into her wide frightened eyes. "Come with me Yuki. Leave this place and that _thing_ far behind. I will protect you, I promise."

Yuki tried to push away again and this time Zero complied by releasing his grip on her. Yuki stared at him, tears welling up in her eyes, I can't do that Zero, I just… can't."

Zero's face hardened, "So be it. I will leave you alone for now, but I will be back."

Zero disappeared into the darkness and Yuki crumpled to the ground, he knees unable to support her anymore.

Zero watched her fall from the tree. He smirked down at her figure, murmuring, "You can't escape me Yuki, and I won't give up on you. You're my addiction."

**Short, sweet, and to the point. This one was really short, but I wanted to save stuff for the later chapters. Let me know what you think by pushing that little button down there. The first chapter will come out at the end of the week if I get enough reviews. And I have exams, so I will have plenty of time to write you guys a really long chapter. So review please. A thousand thanks…**

**-i take people's whits**


	2. Dream

**Alright so it has been close to three years since I have done anything on fanfiction and I figure I've left just about too many people in suspense. So here goes. I want to apologize for leaving this story off and leaving my readers in suspense that is so not something cool to do. I think in these years my writing skills have improved, but enough of this chit-chat. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, sue me and you'll get nothing because I have nothing.**

Six years. That is how long it has been since I've seen him. Six long years of days filled with loneliness and nights filled with dreams. Dreams filled with him. Not that I should be dreaming of others, considering that I have one of the finest men ever to have existed in all time. Kaname has been good to me. There is nothing to complain about when it comes to my life. He grants my every wish down to the most menial one, with nothing but happiness. But I am not pleased, despite how wonderful and caring Kaname may be. I want _him_. Why oh why all those years ago did I turn away from that offer. Despite my wanting though he is forbidden. Kaname has been too good to me for me to leave, for me to abandon him.

I sat next to the window gazing over the rolling green hills that unfolded in front of my home. My shoulder length dark hair has grown to mid back but despite my best efforts it remains straight as a pin. Kaname likes it though. In fact I think it is one of his favorite attributes about me for whenever he greets me he always touches it, almost as if he doesn't quite believe that I am standing in front of him. A soft voice pulls me from my thoughts and I turn my head to the door of my bedroom. Kaname stands there looking as perfect as always. His hair is swept back, his tie loosened from its tight state indicating that he is done with work for the day. He has his suit jacket swung over his shoulder and he is grinning at me.

"Yuki."

He only utters my name but the very sight of me has brought such happiness to his visage that I can't help but smile at him. "Kaname, have you finished your negotiations?"

He nods and strides over to me places a hand on my head and leans down to place a light kiss on my forehead. "I have my love. Your gift waits for you outside."

My smile widens and I rise from my seat. Kaname pulls away allowing me the space to stand but remaining close enough to place a hand around my waist. He gestured to the door and I nodded. His hand guided me out of the door and down the staircase. He left my side only once we were outside for my gift was waiting at the bottom of the steps. Kaname indulged my every desire and the black mare that stood before me was but one of those desires.

After I moved into Kaname one of my greatest pleasures came from horses. This estate had been bought from its previous owner for the sake of realizing my desire to own a stable and many horses. This mare would be the greatest addition to my stable. I had many fine horses but this mare far exceeded any of them. She had with her a stately air and her movements were that of water. Her eyes were deep and intelligent and her color as dark as the night sky without stars. I grinned excitedly at Kaname and rushed down the steps to her. She pranced at my quick approach and tossed her head spiritedly.

"Kaname she is even more beautiful that you described her! Thank you so much!" My youth showed through with my excitement.

"Anything for you Yuki. Be back before dinner my love."

I nodded enthusiastically and leapt on the mares back. Kaname had her bridled ahead of time, knowing I would want to take her out as soon as possible. The stable hand released the reins and stepped back as I touched her sides with my heels and we ran towards the hills. I pushed the mare for more speed and she opened up. It felt as though we were flying and no obstacle could stand in our way. Walls and fallen trees seemed as low as the ground as the mare bounded over them without breaking pace. I slowed her only when we reached my favorite spot. A grotto set into the side of a rocky hill. Surrounded by trees and hiding a warm spring, it is my favorite place to think and escape. I stopped here and slid from the mare's back. With a pat I let her roam, knowing she would not wander far, and lightly made my way to the spring. I crouched next to it and dipped my fingers into the warm water, reveling in the natural beauty that is my grotto.

I sat amongst the tall grasses and flowers that grew on the edge of the spring and listened. My meditations always helped me clear my thoughts on difficult days and today was one of the most difficult I had encountered in many months. The meditation calmed and slowly I drifted to sleep. I was haunted in my sleep however, haunted by him.

_The wind rustled the grass by the lone tree whose branches were barren. The world seemed colorless and bland. Suddenly though the tree burst into life its leaves greener than emeralds. Young leaves sprouted and grew but did not die. I found myself dressed in a simple white gown flowing to my knees, barefoot I made my way to the tree and placed a hand on its trunk. Looking up at the branches with wonder I heard a faint voice in the wind. My head whipped around as I looked over my shoulder. I knew that voice. Again I heard it this time from the opposite direction and more clearly "Yuki…" I turned in a circle, searching for the voices owner, almost frantically. Then, all of the sudden he was in front of me. Taller than I remember I gazed into his eyes as he whispered, "I finally found you…"_

_I released the breath that I had not known I was holding and allowed his name to cross my lips, "Zero."_

**Alrighty there you have it. Chapter two has found its way from my brain to this page. Enjoy, review if you'd like and I will give you the next chapter as soon as I can. A thousand thanks…**

**~i take people's whits~**


	3. It Cannot Be

**Well school called for my attention so I had to take yet another break. Since Christmas break is almost over I decided I'd give a new chapter to all of you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, sue me and you'll get nothing because I have nothing.**

I broke from my sleep to find dusk upon me. I stood quickly and turned from the water with a troubled look on my face. Surely that dream meant nothing. There is no way he could still be looking for me, that he could still remember. Another look at the sky reminded me that Kaname had asked that I be home for dinner. He would be displeased but certainly not angry; he was never angry with me. If I told him of this dream he might become angry though, perhaps I should tell and find out. No, this is too precious for me to risk.

I glided to my horse and tightened the girth before swinging into the saddle. Quickly I turned the mare and rode her swiftly home. I left her in the stable with strict instruction to rub her down and blanket her before the chill of the night affected her. I strode quickly up the steps and flew through the open doors. The dining room was empty, plates and silverware long cleared away. Nervously I glanced around the room hoping that Kaname was still somewhere around. His lack of presence indicated that he was most likely in his study. I turned to head upstairs but paused when I saw our butler standing in front of me.

Bowing he spoke, "The Master wishes for you to join him on the second floor balcony Miss Yuki."

I nodded and climbed the stairs slowly, contemplating why Kaname would not be in his study which he occupies the majority of the time he comes home. The second floor balcony could only be access through Kaname's room. The heavy ornate door was open slightly and let out no noise as it opened when I gave a gentle push. The large untouched bed in the middle of the room seemed imposing as the light from the evening sun found its way through the French doors that lead to the balcony. I strode through the room pausing to place a hand on the discarded suit jacket and tie that hung over the end post of the bed. I moved to the door and peaked out. There Kaname sat on one of the two chairs on each side of the small table. His eyes were closed and his head propped up on one fist. He had one leg crossed over the other and seemed to be asleep.

"Kaname," I whispered.

His eyes opened slowly and he looked at me carefully, "Yuki, you are late."

"I know Kaname, I became distracted while riding. I apologize." I lowered my eyes and sat in the chair opposite him.

"I had the chef save your meal. It's in the kitchen when you would like it."

I raised my eyes to his and smiled, "Thank you Kaname I think I shall go down and find it."

Kaname grabbed my hand as I stood up. The concern on his face made my heart ache, "Yuki did something happen to you while you were out?"

I smiled at him again and shook my head, "No Kaname, it was just a tiring ride."

He released my hand but the concern did not leave his face. I turned quickly and left his room, left his gaze. He really could read me too well. Until I found out more about the dream I had I would have to make sure not to look too troubled around him. I opened the kitchen door and found it deserted; the chef must have retired to his room for his own meal. The food Kaname had spoken of sat on the large table in the middle of the room. I sat but found myself unable to start eating. My mind was too consumed with thoughts of the dream, with thoughts of him.

A moment of recklessness found me and before I could stop myself I spoke his name under my breath, "Zero."

I shuddered as a tingle ran down my spine, his words still lingering in my mind.

"_I finally found you..."_

Just what exactly had that dream meant? Surely it was just a dream and nothing more. Surely Zero hadn't actually found me. Kaname chose this secluded location not only for its accommodation for me and my horses but for the difficulty in reaching the mansion unless you knew the specific location. No, Zero finding me was an empty thought to entertain. Shaking my head to clear the thoughts from my mind I picked up the plate and put it in the refrigerator for tomorrow. I exited the kitchen and wandered down the hall to the entry room. I turned to go up the stairs when I heard the door open. I turned slowly, my hand not leaving the banister, and stared. Standing there, in the middle of the door to my and Kaname's home, was the man who until now had only haunted my thoughts and dreams.

I turned the rest of the way to face him and began shaking. "Zero… What are you… How did you find me?"

His eyes lit up when mine met his, "Yuki. I thought I was clear with you. I finally found you. And now I've come to steal you away."

**Alright there you have it, Ch. 3 in the bank. Review please.**

**~i take people's whits~**


End file.
